


you love me like you want me

by smile5everr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Car Sex, Cheating, Dick riding, Eric from the boyz, Friends With Benefits, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT), again there is cheating here just to let yall know, collegeAU, dirty talking, donghyuck highkey sluts around, donghyuck is horny and shameless literally, donghyuck is kinda dumb, donghyuck loves mark's dick, ericxdonghyuck, hints of YangDery, jeno doesnt appear in here much, johnny appears for like 2 seconds, mark fucks around a lot, mark is just super hot, mentions of the boyz members, past Nomin, renjun and donghyuck hate each other, slight Breeding Kink, yanghyuck as roommates, yangyang is literally an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: college parties is fun and donghyuck wants to fuck around with guys knowing that there was just someone he will always go back to.aka a fic where donghyuck is highkey obsessed with sex and mark’s dick
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	you love me like you want me

Donghyuck’s first college party was a week into the new school semester and he just wanted to experience what it’s like. Going down on the drinks and making out with random people while you’re drunk and losing your virginity. Or maybe even playing some games where they dare you to strip your pants or run around naked in the front lawn while people watch you. He just wanted that and it would be nice only if there wasn’t an obstacle in his way. Which of course turns out to be Mark. His best friend since grade school.

Donghyuck sighs for the 15th time that night when he asked someone to dance with him because what the hell can go wrong with dancing and some grinding? They all turned him down saying that they knew he was already taken. It blows his mind. Fuck what everyone thinks. He wasn’t taken and especially not by a tall loser who he considers to be the dumbest best friend he has.

“No one wants to even look my way. What the fuck Mark Lee.” Donghyuck crosses his arms as he makes his way towards his friend who was in the kitchen, chatting with some people and going down on some drinks.

Mark chugs on his drink as he looks towards him. Donghyuck knows that Mark is a heavy drinker that the next day he doesn’t even know where the hell he is, which happens more often than you think. “What do you mean? Everyone looks at you. You’re the Lee Donghyuck.”

He rolls his eyes. “No dipshit. That was highschool. I was the Lee Donghyuck but now I’m a nobody. No one wants to dance with me let alone take my hand ask me to make out with them. Or you know take me home and fuck my ass real hard while I cry their name out. I want that.”

“I’m sure some of them know you,” Mark just shrugged, not really understanding why his friend was so upset.

“This is so boring Mark. I want to have someone to drink with, someone to actually make out with who isn’t you, someone who’s like ‘you’re cute let’s go somewhere tonight.’ That’d be nice but they all think I’m taken which most likely has something to do with you.”

Mark looks at him for a moment, blinking. “Hyuck, you just graduated high school and you want to fuck it out at a party so early? You’re crazy.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Look, I’m not against you wanting to do that. You can do anything you want. I just want to look after you.”

Donghyuck sighs and grabs the drink from Mark and chugs it down. “Okay whatever.” He pulls Mark closer to him by the hem of his t-shirt. “I wanna make out already.”

Mark laughs, already leaning down. “Well you could have just asked.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

The thing is, they aren’t even together but they’ve been best friends for the longest time. Like diaper babies. Donghyuck’s seen him naked, seen him struggle throughout high school, watched him get dumped by his ex girlfriend, and witness him move away for college, watched him get shitted on by his parents for being bisexual let alone gay. He’s felt all of that and he knows all of that. Mark was just someone that’s hard to be without no matter how much they irritate each other daily. Like a missing puzzle piece that completed him. It never bothered him that people think they’re actually dating when they’re not until recently. Their relationship isn't complicated at all. It’s just simple. They were simple. They started fooling just as high school ended and it wasn’t very typical for friends not to catch feelings, but it hasn’t changed their friendship in any way. In fact, it made them closer. Donghyuck would never trade the world for Mark and Mark is literally someone he thinks he couldn’t live without.

Donghyuck was with Jaemin at a cafe after their classes had ended. Jaemin was a digital graphics major and had a knack for photography and all his Instagram posts are just literally aesthetic. Jaemin also takes over Donghyuck’s account from time to time to post pictures that he had taken of him. Donghyuck doesn’t think he will really care about photography.

“So I heard that there were rumors,” Jaemin suddenly said.

“About what?”

Jaemin just shrugged. “Remember a few months back when Mark lost a bet saying that his team would win the basketball game? It turned out he lost against Lucas and Lucas posted a picture all over Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat. I’m surprised you actually didn’t know about it.”

Donghyuck stared at him, slightly confused. “What was the picture?”

“It was a picture of you and Mark making out. I didn’t know Mark kept it hidden from you which is kinda surprising.”

Donghyuck blinked, frowning. “What the fuck?” Now it makes more sense. How people looked at him in the hallways before class, how everyone thinks he’s taken, how his classmates always ask him about Mark. How he never landed a date when he tried so hard. It just makes total sense. It was Mark. It was always Mark.

“It’s been going around that you and Mark are together. I mean you guys would be a cute couple if you guys aren’t being weird about friends with benefits things. Whatever you call it.”

Donghyuck groaned. “Shut up. Now where did you hear all this from?”

Jaemin shrugged. “A little birdie told me. He’s Lucas’ ex boyfriend.”

“You mean Renjun.”

Jaemin nodded. “Yeah. Renjun.” He rolled his eyes just as he said the name with a little bit of disgust. Jaemin still sometimes talks to Renjun although they have beef between them. Pretty much all of his friend group has beef with Renjun because of something he did a while ago. It was pretty obvious that they all disliked Renjun. “Here’s the picture.”

Donghyuck looked down and it was the picture of him and Mark making out in the college locker rooms just after Mark lost the game. Donghyuck totally remembered that moment because it was pretty hot and Donghyuck wouldn’t mind being pushed against the lockers with Mark’s lips on his. Mark told him they lost the game while they were chatting in the lockers and it led to them making out afterwards. No big deal. It wasn’t like they were secretive about kissing each other in public or whatever. Anyone could just walk in and see them making out and it would not change anything. In fact, most of their friends see them kiss all the time so this shouldn't be a big deal, but they just weren’t exclusive. They weren’t together like everyone thinks.

Jaemin smiled. “Well, you can’t really do much now. Everyone thinks you’re both dating.”

Donghyuck sipped his drink until it was basically all done before tossing it in the trash nearest to him. “Okay I mean Mark and me aren’t secretive about what we do but I didn’t expect it to be all over the college news of the week. The fact that I’ve been trying to get hookups but can’t because I’m rumored to be dating my best friend.”

“You would be cute together.”

Donghyuck sighed. “I mean sure we look cute and we have “something going on,”  
Donghyuck air quoted, “but we don’t have feelings for each other and we do this because it’s us you know? I definitely want to hook up with other guys.”

“What will Mark say?”

“Mark? He wouldn’t care. We aren’t together like I said.”

Jaemin nodded. “Fine whatever.” Their conversation ended like that and they both bid each other goodbye before heading to their dorms.

Donghyuck walked into his dorm to find Yangyang studying on the floor with his MacBook. He walked around him to his desk because he needs to check his emails and finish up this damn Inorganic Chemistry Lab report that he doesn’t want to do. After a few minutes, he turned to look at Yangyang. Yangyang’s been one of his closest friends in college and he loves and trusts him.

“I want to lose my virginity.”

Yangyang blinked at the sudden outburst, tearing his eyes away from the PDF article he was reading for his psychology class. “Okay. I feel that virginity is a social construct and having something shoved up your ass won’t really change you as a person.”

Donghyuck sighed, staring at his hands. “Like sex is sex you know. I don’t care about actually losing my virginity, I think it’s better to get it over with and not have to worry about it.”

“You should ask Mark. He literally slept with Hendery before you know? Hendery mentioned he’s really good and I know Mark wouldn’t mind fucking you either.”

Donghyuck glanced up at his roommate. Everyone knows about Mark sleeping with Hendery during his first year at college, but Mark never really talked about it. He didn’t really know why and no one ever talks about it and it makes him wonder if what they did was a mistake. Hendery is Yangyang’s best friend and Donghyuck was kinda surprised that they actually fucked when he first found out because Hendery was nowhere near Mark’s type. But knowing Mark, Mark was probably drunk at the time. “Seriously bringing that up now?”

Yangyang shrugged. “If you want to have sex before you hook up with people, which I know you want to, maybe you should let Mark do it first before you get fucked in the ass by some other random guy.”

Donghyuck just hummed, going back to his emails. Mark likes to fuck around and he’s had more sex than he talks about it. He knows that Mark is good in bed because everyone talks about his dick. There are quite a handful of people he knows that Mark fucked with and they were pretty much all from parties or whoever Mark found cute. God, now that he thinks about it, Mark really was a player and it left a small chill in his spine. Surprisingly, he and Mark never slept together and he knows that he isn't the only one Mark fools around with. “Yangyang I don’t know. I could ask him but-”

“There shouldn’t be any buts. You know Mark would do anything for you.”

“You’re right, but-,”

“Cool. Anyways, I’m off to Hendery’s. See you later.”

“Wait-“

“What?”

“You and Hendery are fucking right?”

Yangyang stared at him like he was crazy. “What the fuck? No man. He’s like kinda weird about this whole thing. You know, about us. He’s working on it.”

Donghyuck watched his roommate leave before going back to checking his emails and homework. He almost dozed off but there was a knock and the sound of the door opening. He looked over to see Mark in his gym clothes which meant he just had practice and Mark was still sweaty as fuck.

“You look tired.” Mark commented.

“I am,” Donghyuck replied, sitting up. “How was practice?”

“Exhausting. The coach made us do relay rounds last minute.”

Donghyuck just nodded. One thing about Mark was that Mark loves basketball and it’s pretty much the only thing that he’s passionate about. “Mark, Jaemin told me that there’s a picture of us making out spreading on Instagram. I literally just found out today.”

Mark sat down next to him, kissing his neck. “Are you upset?”

“Yeah. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Mark leaned back, looking at him closely. “I have no idea how Lucas even got the picture. We lost the game and Lucas won and we had a deal. Besides, it was just a picture. We can just tell people we aren’t dating, it's that simple.”

Donghyuck sighed. “They already think I’m dating you. They won’t even believe me when I tell him that I’m not dating you. I want to get laid you know.”

Mark just sighed. “You just started university Hyuck. There are some weird freaks out here you know.”

“Don’t you want to get laid as well?”

Mark just smiled, looking away. Yeah, Donghyuck can tell Mark definitely wants to get laid. “Of course I do. But with everyone thinking that we’re an item, it’s like a red flag for them.”

Donghyuck sighed. “Exactly, that’s a problem. Anyways, Yangyang won’t be here today. What do you want to do?”

Mark went down to lay down on his bed, closing his eyes. “Anything you want.”

Donghyuck followed him to the bed, sitting next to him. “I’m hungry let’s go eat something.”

Mark opened his eyes and smiled at him. Sometimes Donghyuck really thinks Mark’s eyes are one the reasons why he can get laid so much. “Alright. We can but let’s make out first. I'm like really in the mood.”

Donghyuck bit his lips and peered at him, an idea popping in his head. It was worth a try and he knows Mark would never judge him for anything. He’s been thinking about it ever since Mark stepped foot into his room. “I just want to ask you something first. I want you to take my virginity. You know before I experience it with other guys because I really want to have sex with other people. I wouldn’t mind you being my first and you know that. I trust you a lot and I kind of want to know how it feels like to get fucked. That’s why I’m asking you.”

Mark seemed quiet for a long time. Donghyuck was talking as if he was talking about going grocery shopping for his favorite cereal. Mark suddenly looked away from him, staring at the ceiling. “That’s a big thing you’re talking about Hyuck. You want me to take your virginity and then you can go around and fuck guys. Like ‘hey Mark, you’re my best friend who I have been fooling around with and I want you to pound into my ass because I want to know how a dick feels like so then I can put other guys’ dick in my ass after.”

Donghyuck groaned, smacking Mark on the shoulder. “Hey don’t say that.”

Mark chuckled, cheekbones showing. “I would love to fuck you Hyuck, but are you 100% sure you want to do it with me?”

Donghyuck bit his lips, nodding. “Of course I want to do it with you. Who else?”

“Right because rumors say I’m a good fuck? That’s pretty much why a lot of people would be down on their knees for me.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “You’re my best friend and I trust you more than anyone else. We’ve been fooling around for a long time, why would sex make any difference?”

Mark was quiet for some time until he sighed, giving in. “Alright.”

Donghyuck grinned at him, crawling onto his lap. “So you wanted to make out huh?”

It wasn’t until a few days later that Donghyuck ran into Renjun after his lab class. He and Renjun are both biochemistry majors which ticks him off so much. He hated that Renjun was always the one budding in his life but he was extremely happy that they don’t have any classes together this semester. He really needs to thank God for that.

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asked when Renjun walked towards him. He had briefly remembered that Renjun had the same professor as him for Inorganic Chemistry.

“I’m here to talk to my professor. Got a problem?”

“I don’t have a problem but if there is one, the problem would be you, brace-face.” Renjun used to have the ugliest crooked teeth with a snaggletooth before he got braces in his senior year.

“Don’t you dare talk about my teeth you fatass.”

Donghyuck gasped. “What did you call me, you backstabbing asshole?”

“Don’t pretend that you’re fucking deaf when you definitely heard me.”

They both stared at each other and Donghyuck breathed through his nose. Renjun was beyond horrible and this has to end. Donghyuck for a brief second wouldn’t mind beating the shit out of Renjun and getting arrested for attempted murder. Before he could do anything, the professor stood at the door, interrupting them.

“What’s going on here boys?”

Renjun smiled, doing his most innocent face. Donghyuck almost barfed and wanted to smack that look off his face. “I just wanted to ask you something about the lecture from yesterday.”

“Sure come inside.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at him as Renjun chuckled at him. “See you at the game bitch.”

Donghyuck watched them disappear inside the classroom, taking a deep breath and calming himself down before heading to the cafeteria to meet up with Jaemin. Everytime be he sees Renjun, his blood boils and he really needs to get it together.

“Can’t believe Renjun. He really backstabbed us and still acts like a bitch. I can’t fucking believe we were even friends before.”

Jaemin nodded. “He’s really something.”

“Yet, he still managed to still ruin my life in college and it makes me want to tear his fucking face apart.”

“Hyuck, calm down. You’re looking really scary right now.”

Donghyuck sighed, growing irritated. Jaemin patted his back to calm him down, smoothing out his breathing. “It’s just I hate him. I don't understand why god had to put him on earth.”

“We can say that no one likes him.”

Donghyuck looked at him as he sat down. “Anyways, Mark agreed to sleep with me.”

Jaemin almost choked on his drink. “Okay? And like you guys haven’t done it yet? I thought you both already did it.”

Donghyuck hissed at him. “No! We haven’t.”

“Hyuck, we all know Mark is a good fuck. Half of the campus knows. I would let him fuck me but I don’t want a dick in my ass. I top.”

“Aren’t you fucking Jeno anyways?” Jeno was also one of their best friends who they hang out with a lot but Jeno is a pre-med major and has been busy due to volunteering and interning in hospitals so they never really see him anymore. Jeno was just too occupied for them.

Jaemin shook his head. “Not anymore. We used to fuck. He’s been busy with you know medical shit because he’s a fucking pre-med student with only one dream. I miss him too but like it’s complicated with us. He doesn’t want a relationship.”

Donghyuck frowned. Jeno was typical and he’s always too busy to stay committed. “Have you visited him at the hospital? Brought him lunch at least? You know Jeno doesn’t cook for himself.”

“That’s a good idea. Why didn’t I think of that? We actually talked last night. It was the usual conversations we always have and he said that he saw the kissing pic of you and Mark.”

“Wow. That really is something. He never checks Instagram.”

Jaemin nodded. “He’s not a social media guy.”

“Yeah. I'm sure Jeno likes you Jaemin. He’s just doing his own thing right now. He’ll come around.” Donghyuck knows that they’re complicated and he doesn’t really want to bud into their business. He doesn’t exactly know if Jeno will ever be the same person before college started.

Later that night, Mark finally fucked his brains out and Donghyuck felt like he just met heaven.  
He could hear Mark’s breathing next to him and looked over him, lips forming a smile.

“They weren’t kidding when they said that you’d be a good fuck.”

Mark smiled, putting his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Donghyuck found that it was quite hot and he just wondered why it took him this long to actually sleep with Mark. “Babe, you know that I’m the only one who can fuck so you so well. You came three times.”

Donghyuck’s cheeks were red. “It felt so good Mark. You’re really good and I’m extremely happy that I’m on the list of “people Mark got to fuck.” I’m never living that down but it doesn't matter because I love it. I think I don’t think I can live without having sex now.”

Mark turned to look at him. “Sex is supposed to feel good, but I’m truly magical when it comes to sex.”

“I think it’s your monster dick,” Donghyuck laughed, putting his arms over his best friend and kissing his shoulder. It felt nice with Mark and he didn’t think that he would ever regret having his first time with Mark. In the back of his mind, he knew he was kinda screwed because Mark felt good and he doesn’t ever want to not have sex with Mark again. “Did you ever sleep with the same person more than once?”

“What do you mean? When I fuck around?”

Donghyuck nodded. “You’ve fucked around a lot and I don’t even know who you fucked with at this point.”

Mark was quiet. “To be honest, I usually do fuck the same person more than once if you want to know.”

“I can’t believe I actually have a sex monster as my best friend who actually took my virginity.”

Mark just laughed, not even hiding the fact he found all too funny as well. “Hey are you up for another round? I’m getting hard again.” Mark crawled over him, guiding his dick back into his hole.

Donghyuck nodded, unashamedly spreading his legs because who was he to deny getting dicked down by Mark? “Fuck yeah. I love your dick so much. It feels so good in me.”

Mark lifted up his thighs so that he could fuck his best friend even harder. “Yeah? Now that you experienced my dick, you want more right?” Donghyuck nodded and Mark just smiled, leaning closer to him. “Would you let other guys fuck you like this?”

Donghyuck loves the way that Mark fucked him so well and so good, driving him crazy. He didn’t think anyone else could fuck him like Mark did. Mark watched the way his ass sucked in his dick each time he pounded into him. Donghyuck’s fingers clenched on the bed sheets, closing his eyes and just taking in whatever Mark gave him. He thinks he could get addicted to Mark like this and he would willingly admit it.

“Your ass loves my dick so much. You love it so much.”

Donghyuck moaned, nodding his head. “I love it so much. It makes me feel good. I don’t think I-I can live without having your dick fucking me everyday.”

Donghyuck came for the fourth time that night and Mark came soon after.

Sex became a regular thing between them and they fucked almost every day. There was this one time Donghyuck really wanted to get fucked inside the showers and Mark really had a hard time saying no. Donghyuck knew Mark took a strong liking to his plump ass and his thighs and touched them every time he could. Donghyuck loved being fucked by Mark and his eyes lit up every time he sees Mark’s dick which Mark couldn’t help but chuckle every time. Mark held him up against the showers and fingered him, watching Donghyuck become a wreck and whine for more.

“Mark, please. I want your dick.”

“You love my dick too much, it’s like you own it now.”

“Well, that would be nice wouldn’t it?” The idea of owning Mark’s dick and having it for himself wouldn’t be a bad idea. Donghyuck would totally give his own ass to Mark whenever Mark wanted.

Mark pushed his dick into Donghyuck and Donghyuck closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Mark inside him.

“You feel so good inside me. I want you in here all the time, everyday until I die.”

“Yeah? You want my dick forever? You’re such a slut, you would always beg me to fuck you. You would be on your knees just for my dick am I right?”

“Yes, yes,” Donghyuck gasped just as Mark pounded into him faster, squeezing his ass. A few more thrust had Donghyuck coming and Mark didn’t stop and kept pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm.

After the sex, they would usually cuddle and talk about random things that best friends do. It wasn’t until their 2nd week of having sex that Donghyuck brought the idea of him hooking up with other guys.

“Mark, you know I love your dick but I really want to hook up with other guys as well. I really enjoy what we have, but there’s so much more out there and I want to sleep with other guys. I’m sure you also want to fuck whoever you want to as well.”

Mark snorted, answering him after awhile. “Babe, my dick will always be here. I’ll always be here because I’m not going anywhere. I don’t want you to get hurt or anything. Sex can be a huge thing and you have to be careful.”

“I know. I’m glad that I did it with you for the first time. I think your dick would always be my favorite.”

Mark turned to him, caressing his face. “Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck stared at him. “Mark.”

“I care for you. I know that you really want this. Just don’t fool around too much. It can get bad.”

Donghyuck almost laughed but then he nodded. “Says the one who slept with half the campus but alright. I won’t sleep around too much. I promise.”

“Good.”

Donghyuck felt himself getting hard again just by being next to him. “Hey Mark, can I ride you? Please? I want to have your dick in me again. You know, so that I can remember how good you always make me feel.”

Mark pulled him on top of him. “Go on babe. Spread your cheeks and open up for me.”

They had already fucked on the couch earlier so Donghyuck’s hole didn’t need any prepping. Donghyuck held his ass open and slowly sat on Mark’s dick, closing his eyes. “Feels so good. I want to feel good every day.” Donghyuck slid down and up, creating a pattern, breathing in and out. Mark watched his friend fuck himself on his dick, all sweaty and delirious.

“Come on baby, you can do better much than this.”

Donghyuck started going at a faster pace and Mark finally slid his hands on his ass, joining him in the pace. “Mark, Mark, please come inside me. I want it so bad. I want you so bad.”

“Can you imagine sitting on someone else’s dick and calling them by my name? You probably wish it was my dick that you’re riding when you’re with someone else.”

Donghyuck leaned back, eyes looking up at the ceiling but he didn’t stop himself and kept riding Mark as fast as he could, loving the feeling of Mark’s dick inside him. “Fuck, fuck, Mark, it feels so good!”

“How are you gonna let someone else fuck you like me? I want you to always think of me when you’re with other guys. I want you to scream my name instead of theirs. I want you to cum thinking about me.”

Donghyuck kept riding him, chasing his orgasm. His whole body was shaking and he knew he’s about to explode just by the way Mark was talking to him. “Mark, yes, yes, I’m gonna come.”

“Do it. Let yourself understand how good I made you feel today.”

Donghyuck came as Mark bucked his hips, hitting his prostate again. Mark came inside him and Donghyuck always liked to do it without condoms because he just loves the feeling of Mark’s cum inside him, as gross as that can be. He laid down on Mark’s chest, smiling while Mark wrapped his arms around him, his dick still inside him.

Donghyuck woke up the next morning, bed empty except for himself. He noticed that Mark wasn’t there so he quickly grabbed Mark’s black shirt off the floor, knowing that it was long and big, covering his ass. He skipped on wearing underwear and walked out the bedroom. He came face to face with Mark talking to Johnny, his roommate.

“Seems like someone has finally woken up,” Johnny said.

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier Mark?” Donghyuck asked, walking towards them. Johnny and he have talked several times and they’re friends, but Johnny was always off at his boyfriend’s apartment and Johnny was in his last year of university so they barely ever see each other. They aren’t that close but he likes Johnny. He was a cool guy.

“You seemed tired and you needed to rest.”

“So are you two dating now?” Johnny asked. “You’ve been fucking for weeks now.”

Mark just laughed, his lips stretching into a big smile that Donghyuck found endearing. “People think we are dating. Have you seen the picture?”

“Johnny, we’re not dating at all. We just like to fuck.” Donghyuck said, standing closer next to Mark.

Johnny sighed. “Do you want to date though?”

Mark didn’t say anything and made a funny face at his best friend who can’t help but smile because Mark was being too cute. Donghyuck turned to look at Johnny. “I’ve known Mark all my life and we’re best friends. This works for us and I don’t think dating is something that’s fitting for us.”

“Sure sure whatever. I won’t ask. Anyways, I got class so I need to head out. See you both later. And Donghyuck, wear some pants.”

Donghyuck’s cheek flushed as Johnny walked out the door. He can’t believe Johnny notices these things. Mark chuckled and leaned down to kiss his neck. Mark’s hand slipped down his bare ass and Donghyuck was hoping that Mark would finger him in the kitchen. Which was kinda the reason why he didn't wear any pants.

“So what’s up with you not wearing pants? Are you really that scandalous? You probably want to get fucked on the kitchen counter with the way you walked out like this so open that even Johnny can tell you want to get pounded.”

“Shut up Mark.”

Mark slapped his ass really hard before walking away and pointing to the food on the table. “There’s breakfast. Eat up. I’m gonna head to work.”

Donghyuck blinked his eyes. “Are you just gonna leave me here?”

Mark nodded at him. “I gotta since I also have to drop something off for Jaehyun before work. You know how things work in my apartment so I’m just gonna leave it to you. See you Hyuck.”

Donghyuck watched him leave. He wanted to at least have some sexy morning time with him but he guesses he would have to try another time. He looked down at the food and realized it was scrambled eggs with bacon. One thing about Mark that Donghyuck adored was that Mark learned to cook really well while he was away in University. Mark used to suck ass at cooking so Donghyuck just smiled and sat down on the chair, deciding to eat.

For the next few weeks, Donghyuck started hooking up with other guys after Mark and he had to post about them not dating on Instagram. The rumor about them started to fade, but it was still hard to convince the guys he wanted to hook up with that he wasn’t in a relationship with Mark. Nevertheless, Donghyuck finally got some dick. It was usually after parties that he gets fucked in someone’s apartment or that they had a quickie in one of the bedrooms upstairs. When he comes back to the dorm, Yangyang would make a face and ask him if the sex was any good. Yangyang never went to parties just because he kind of had a bad experience in the past and deemed parties to be lame. Donghyuck never pushed him to attend parties and Yangyang respected his love for parties.

He told Yangyang that he enjoyed the sex a lot and he was getting addicted to sex more than he thought. He felt like he needed to get fucked at least once a day to feel satisfied and he needed someone to help him. He needed sex to keep him alive and he didn’t know why it took him this long to discover how wonderful sex is.

“Just buy a dildo and masturbate whenever I’m not here.”

Donghyuck groaned. “I would. Honestly, that wouldn’t be too bad but I like the feeling of someone’s body too. That feeling of pure bliss and being fucked out.”

“I think you might become a slut.”

“I think I’m just addicted to sex Yangyang.”

“Can’t you just ask Mark to help you? Why do you guys stop?”

Donghyuck sighed. “We didn’t really stop but I told him that I want to experience it with other guys. He’s been busy with work, class, and basketball lately these days. We always text each other though.”

“Well, are any of the guys as good as Mark?”

Donghyuck thought about it for a moment and honestly, he enjoyed the sex with the other guys, but sex with Mark was different and Mark still has the best dick he’s ever had. Mark is still his favorite person to have sex with and he doesn’t think that will ever change.

“They’re good, but Mark, he’s just a sex monster. No one else compares to him.”

He decided to go visit Mark at work the next day after his class. Mark works at a cafe off-campus and Donghyuck hasn’t been there too often because it’s always been a little too much of a hassle for him to get there. He decided to ask Yangyang to drive him there since he can’t drive yet. Once he saw Mark, he smiled and waved at him.

“What are you doing here? You never visit me at work,” Mark said when he walked to the counter. Mark looked hot in his work uniform that Donghyuck feels like he only saw probably two times in his life which explains how much he actually comes here.

“You’ve been busy these days. We texted last night and I just miss you so I just wanted to see you.”

Mark smiled at that, ruffling his hair. “You always miss me. A little bit clingy don’t you think?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “As if you’re not the same.”

Mark just laughed, leaning on the counter. There weren’t that many customers anyways and Donghyuck is pretty sure people thinks the cashier is flirting with him. “Hey, you know Lucas right?”

“Yeah. You hate his guts.”

“Yeah I do. We are rivals for a reason. He is throwing a party after the game tomorrow. Everyone’s invited to go including our teams and whoever we invite.”

Donghyuck nodded, interested. “Seems fun. Are you going?”

“Yeah. My teammates are going and I need to get laid.”

Donghyuck grinned. “I’ll invite Jaemin so that we can both go.”

“Cool. I get off work in a bit. Do you want to watch basketball practice after?”

“Yeah, I’m down.”

They both walked to Mark’s car after his shift. Donghyuck decided to fuck it and ask Mark if he wanted to get some release before practice.

Mark just chuckled and Donghyuck really likes it when he laughs. It’s the one thing he loves about him. “What are you thinking, Hyuck?”

Donghyuck smiled sheepishly. “If you want I can give you a blowjob.”

Mark gazed at him, putting his elbow on the steering wheel. Mark looked up and down his body. “Babe, you sure you want this?”

Donghyuck nodded. “I mean I’d be okay if you fuck me in the backseat as well.”

“You’re really bold Hyuck.”

“So what do you want?”

“I’ll take the blowjob. I’m not fucking you in my car, yet. Maybe when it’s more special,” Mark said, wiggling his brows at the last part.

Donghyuck punched his shoulder, but still smiled at him. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me in the backseat. Now, c’mon, I want to suck you off.”

The next day at the basketball game, Jaemin accompanied him and they both made comments on who they think got hotter since the last game. Jaemin said that he thought that Lucas got hotter and gave him a sneaky smile.

“Wow, going for the other team huh?”

“Don’t you think Mark got hotter? Just look at him.”

Donghyuck bit his lips as he looked over at his best friend, wearing his red jersey, his arms and muscles showing, his black hair pushed back. Yes he knows that Mark is hot and so does everyone else. He also thinks Mark has been working out more. He grinned and continued to watch him.

“Yeah, he did. He’s probably working out more lately. I’d tap that any day.”

The game got even more intense midway when they were tied and Donghyuck was really hoping that Mark’s team didn't get defeated again. That would suck and he hated seeing Mark get pissed off when they lost. They continued to tie for some time. Mark scored a lot of points and Donghyuck cheered every time Mark did so. It ended up with Mark’s team scoring the last point to make the tie end.

“They won!” Jaemin said, holding his hands and they both jumped up.

“I know!”

Donghyuck watched Mark and Lucas exchange some words with each other before going back to their team. It took some time before Donghyuck could actually jump into his arms.

“How was the game?” Mark asked, wrapping his sweaty arms over his shoulder.

“Really good. You were awesome.”

“I know,” Mark said smugly. “Let’s go home. I need a quick shower before we head to the party.”

“Aright.”

Mark went to go grab his stuff and Donghyuck noticed Renjun walking his way.

“What do you want?”

“Can’t I say hi? Besides, it’s not like every day we see each other.”

“Who said I even want to see you? Don’t you understand what hate even means?” Donghyuck retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Renjun, shouldn’t you be heading out?” Jaemin jumped in before they could start fighting. “I think that Lucas already left.”

“Yeah, I’m going. See y’all losers.”

The party was getting huge when they got there. Mark attached himself with his teammates as soon as he got there, bidding Donghyuck and Jaemin goodbye. Mark was offered a drink and he took it, and even making some jokes with his teammates and the people around him. Donghyuck noticed how big of a group they were and Mark really is that popular. Donghyuck wanted to find someone he could flirt with while Jaemin decided to join a game of spin the bottle. He told Donghyuck earlier that Jeno confessed to him that he wasn’t going to be serious with him and it was good that they both should move on. Jeno had pretty much told him that they could never be together but still wanted to remain friends. Jaemin seemed heartbroken and Donghyuck knew that it was time that he should go visit Jeno himself. He hasn’t seen Jeno in a while and he really misses his friend.

The party got really fun when Lucas started dancing in the living room, with just his boxers. He noticed Mark and his teammates recording him and Donghyuck realized that this was probably the bet that Mark and the team agreed on.

“This is for you Mark,” Lucas shouted, pointing the middle finger up as he grinded on the table. Everyone laughed at that. Mark high-fived his teammates and then the rest of Lucas’ teammates joined him on the big table. Mark looked like he was having the time of his life and Donghyuck smiled at that. It wasn’t until he noticed someone next to him really good looking that he tore his eyes away from Mark.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you before?” Donghyuck tried to make conversation.

The boy turned to him. “My friend is on the basketball team and he wanted me to come. I’m not really the party type, but it feels nice to be in this kind of atmosphere.”

“Is your friend on Lucas’s team?”

“Yeah, his name is Jacob. You know him?

Donghyuck shook his head and put out his hand. “Not really. Anyways, I’m Donghyuck.”

The boy seemed to recognize him. “Aren’t you that one guy on Instagram? The one who went viral for making out with someone?”

Donghyuck laughed, brushing it off. “You shouldn’t worry about that. Do you want a drink?”

“Yeah sure. I’m Eric by the way.”

They walked to get some drinks and Eric started asking him some questions about his major.

“I do biochemistry. What about you?”

“I’m doing computer science. Isn’t biochemistry hard?” Donghyuck noticed that it was the same major that Mark is studying.

Donghyuck shook his head. “I love science to be honest. I don’t think I could ever dream of not liking science. It’s my jam.”

Eric laughed at that and Donghyuck found himself drawn to how cute it was and it kinda reminded him of Mark. He chugged some more drinks down before Eric was holding his hand and leading him towards the dance area. The music was loud as they started dancing and grinding, Eric holding onto his waist and Donghyuck’s arms around his neck. Eric was really handsome and he wanted to get laid tonight.

“Do you usually like to hook up with guys at parties?” Eric whispered into his ear and it sent chills down his spine.

“Well when you put it that way, yeah.”

“You’re cute. Are you sure you’re not taken?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “Trust me. I'm single as a pringle.”

Eric suddenly leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Donghyuck immediately kissed back, pulling him closer. Eric’s lips were insanely soft.

“Hey, do you wanna go upstairs?” He asked, pulling away, kind of feeling drunk from just kissing.

“I’m so ready to get down on you,” Eric said, kissing his neck. Donghyuck smiled and pulled him up the stairs. When they reached a bedroom on the very top, Donghyuck opened it and noticed that there were people already inside.

Donghyuck was about to apologize until he realized what he was seeing. It was Mark and Renjun making out on the bed. Mark pulled away from Renjun instantly, but Renjun was still on his lap. They both seemed really surprised to be interrupted like that. Donghyuck couldn’t believe his eyes. His best friend and the person he hated most in the world was making out.

“Hyuck-“

“What’s happening?” Eric asked, confused. “Do you know these people?

Donghyuck felt betrayed and his heart just plummeted. “Are you guys kidding me right now?” His voice sounded so shaky.

“Don’t you know how to knock Donghyuck?” Renjun rolled his eyes at him just as Mark pushed him off and got up. Donghyuck decided that he had enough and backed out the door, grabbing Eric’s hands.

He had to find Jaemin. “Eric, please come find me some other time. I think I need to really leave.”

He ran down the stairs before he could get a reply from Eric and started looking for Jaemin. He found him drunk off his ass, grinding on a girl that Donghyuck had never seen before. “We have to go.”

“Why?” Jaemin asked, almost falling over.

“I’ll tell you later. I’m gonna call YangYang to pick us up.”

When Yangyang picked them up, he noticed that Donghyuck looked shaken but didn’t comment on it as they both helped Jaemin get into the car. Jaemin was really drunk as he said some slurs in the backseat. It wasn’t until they got to the dorm, Yangyang being the one to carry Jaemin into the room and letting him sleep on Donghyuck’s bed. They decided to let Jaemin sleep there because he didn’t want to bother having to get Jaemin back to his dorm right now. Jaemin started to whisper something about Jeno and Donghyuck frowned. He felt bad for Jaemin but at the same time, he didn’t know what he could do to help Jaemin get over Jeno.

Yangyang watched him as he changed out of his clothes.

“Are you okay?”

Donghyuck shook his head. He knows that Yangyang probably wouldn't stop bothering him if he didn't confess. “I saw Mark and Renjun kissing.”

Yangyang gasped. “What?”

“Renjun was on top of Mark and it was just so sick and disgusting. I’m so confused. I don't understand.” Donghyuck felt like seeing them kiss is gonna give him nightmares.

“Wow, I didn’t expect for those two to have a thing.”

“Mark knows how much I dislike Renjun and he still got in bed with him. Mark could have gotten laid with anyone he wanted but he decided to pick the person I hate most in the world.”

Yangyang pulled him to his bed where they laid down. Yangyang didn't say anything for the rest of the night, letting Donghyuck drift to sleep.

Mark didn’t make a move to talk to him until a few days later when he stood outside of his microbiology classroom. Donghyuck groaned when he saw Mark and noticed that Mark had dyed his hair brown. It made him look softer and so much cuter.

“Can we talk?

“Why?” Donghyuck said, walking ahead. “I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“I’m sorry Hyuck.”

Donghyuck stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at Mark. “Why are you sorry? What are you sorry about?”

“Hyuck-“

There were people walking past them and looking at them but Donghyuck didn’t care. “No, it’s okay. I’m totally okay with you dating Renjun. It’s your life. I just don’t like Renjun, I fucking hate him and you know that. I feel like you betrayed me, but I have no control over you. You are allowed to make your own decisions.”

Donghyuck looked away and started to walk. He really didn’t want to talk to Mark. He made it back to his dorm and buried himself under the covers. He had another class at night but didn’t feel like leaving the dorm. He stayed in the dorm until he finally made the choice to visit Jeno.

Jeno spends most of his time at the hospital pretty much every other day and he also volunteers at a kids hospital. Jeno worked pretty close to their university and it was easy to get there. All he had to do was take the bus for a few minutes and he would be there. Donghyuck got dressed, stopped by a convenience store and hopped on the bus. He made it to the hospital and texted Jeno that he was going visit him.

Jeno met him in the lobby and smiled at him. “Hyuck! Why did you suddenly come today?”

“I missed you. Plus you’re never with us anymore. I miss it when we were in high school and I saw you everyday.” Jeno only started interning in the summer before Uni started and he just got really busy and Donghyuck wished that Jeno would learn not to overwork himself. He missed his carefree Jeno.

Jeno gave him a tight hug. “I miss that too.”

“I got you some food. Do you want to eat it?”

Jeno’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah of course.”

They sat down on a bench outside the hospital and Jeno started eating. “How have you been?” Jeno asked.

“I’ve been okay. I actually started fucking around you know. At parties.”

“Jaemin told me about that. He told me about you and Mark too.”

At the mention of his name, Donghyuck groaned. “Ugh. I mean yeah we fucked with each other and he’s really good. I’m kind of mad at him right now.”

Jeno stopped eating. “Why is that?”

“He slept with Renjun.”

Jeno blinked his eyes, almost choking on his food. “He must be out of his mind.”

“I don’t know the full story but I just don’t want to see him right now. Renjun used to be our friend until he backstabbed us. Jisung and Chenle always told us that it was a bad idea to bring him into our friend group and I regretted not listening to them. Renjun hurt all of us.”

Jeno nodded, being silent for a long time.

“Yeah. Renjun spread a lot of bad rumors about us in high school and even used false information to get you and me kicked off the soccer team. I’m still really scarred and it sucks that I couldn’t play soccer anymore.”

Donghyuck put his hands on his chin. “I wish that we never met him. He ruined our lives.”

Jeno sighed, coming closer to put his arms around him. “Hyuck, you know that I’m always here for you. I have to get back inside but thanks for visiting me.”

Donghyuck smiled. “Are you and Jaemin okay?”

Jeno seemed taken aback by the question. “I mean we could be better. I never told anyone, but I liked Jaemin back in high school. We started fucking around back then and I just got busy with my life after high school and my dream of being a doctor. I’m just not sure about us. I don’t want to lead him on like that. I’m a little lost and I just want something stable in my life. The hospital is where I belong and schoolwork is a lot for me. I just want to focus on that aspect of my life, which is accomplishing my dream.”

Donghyuck nodded. Jeno had always wanted to become a doctor and the summer they graduated high school, Jeno got an internship to work in the hospital and he loved it and Jeno was committed to his dream. Jeno loved to help people and medicine was all he ever enjoyed. Jeno had a tough life and was raised in the orphanage until Doyoung’s family adopted him in middle school. Jeno used to be so full of life, but Donghyuck felt like all Jeno was focused on right now was himself and his career. As driven as Jeno is, it’s really impossible for Jeno to actually commit to anything else. “I get you. I want you to be happy Jeno. We’re always here for you so just make sure to come hang out with me and Jaemin when you’re not busy. You need to learn to let go of some things.”

Jeno nodded. “Alright, I will.”

Donghyuck hugged him one last time before Jeno went back inside. Donghyuck wished he could talk and see Jeno more. He missed him. It felt like Jeno was drifting away from him.

Donghyuck made his way back to his dorm and saw Mark standing outside his dorm. Mark really won’t leave him alone.

“Where did you go?” He asked.

“I went to see Jeno. What do you want?” Donghyuck opened the door with his keys. Yangyang wasn’t gonna be back at the dorms because he’s over at Hendery’s which is where he is most of the time these days. Mark walked inside and closed the door behind him.

“We have to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Renjun and I didn’t have sex, Donghyuck. He sort of forced himself on me and I was just really drunk that night. You know it’s hard when I get drunk. When you walked in and left, I could feel that you were hurt and I knew that what I did was wrong. I’m so sorry Hyuck. Renjun and I don’t have anything going on. I have to make that clear to you.”

Donghyuck was quiet for about a long moment. “If you did have something, I would be extremely mad, but I also know that you’re your own person and you get to decide who you fuck with. Thanks for telling me Mark. Now I understand.”

“You needed some time and I needed time to think about what I did. I wasn’t feeling myself that night.”

“That’s okay. I think.”

Mark walked closer to him, but not too close. “I had some time to get myself sober so Renjun and I could talk. He apologized for what he did in highschool and he knows what he did was unacceptable.”

Donghyuck nodded, keeping silent and waiting for Mark to continue.

“Renjun’s gonna move back to China to attend a prestigious university there. He also wanted to apologize to you as well. To everyone before he leaves.”

“After all this time?” Donghyuck asked in disbelief. “He hurt us. I don’t think I can ever forgive him. I don’t think I could ever like him either.”

“Me neither.”

Donghyuck looked up at him, opening his arms for a hug. Mark pulled him into a hug and just like that, Donghyuck felt better. They stayed like that until Donghyuck fell asleep.

Donghyuck came across Eric again when he was in the library looking for a book one of his classes needed. Eric looked really cute and Donghyuck smiled at him when they made eye contact.

“Hey cutie. It’s nice seeing you again.”

Eric chuckled at him. “What are you here for?”

“I need to get a book.” Donghyuck finally noticed the name tag. “You work here?”

Eric nodded. “Yeah, I do. Is this your first time in here?”

“Well not really. I guess I never see you.”

“I only work Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

“Okay. I’ll definitely visit more often now that I know you work here. I’m still up for a hookup if you’re down.”

Eric smiled at that. “Sure thing. My place tonight?”

Donghyuck couldn’t help but grin. He hasn’t been laid in days and he really wanted to. “Let’s do that. But can you pick me up at my dorm?”

“Okay.”

Donghyuck gave him his number and walked out the door, not before checking out his book. He saw Renjun studying outside on the benches. He didn’t want to face Renjun again but Renjun saw him and walked up to him. Donghyuck looked away and pretended he didn’t see him.

“We have to talk.”

“I don’t need to talk to you.”

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

Donghyuck just stared at him. They were in front of the library on a hot sunny day. “Good then.”

“I’ll buy you a drink. Let’s go to a cafe.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He might as well get a free drink out of it. “Fine. You have 5 mins.”

They walked to a cafe on campus and Renjun order their drinks before sitting down across from him.

Renjun hesitated for some time before opening his mouth. “Look, I’m sorry I kissed Mark. I’ve always liked him since high school. I still think he’s cute but I know he’s into you. He may never admit it.”

“You know nothing about Mark. You’ve hated me ever since we met and you have hurt all of us. Jeno hates you. Jaemin doesn’t even like you. You’re a disgrace.”

Renjun closed his eyes. “I did what I did because I was jealous of you! I’ve always been jealous of you.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “No. I’m leaving. Your time is up.”

Renjun stood up. “I deserve to be treated like crap and you know it. I don't care if you don't forgive me, but I needed to apologize.”

Donghyuck looked away. “I hope you learn to be a better person someday because you are an asshole.”

“I had a big crush on Mark, but he would never look at me. Back in high school, I tried so hard to get him to like me but you were always there. He always looked at you, adored you, and I just didn’t like it. I wanted him to like me but he didn’t spare a glance at me and it made me hate you.”

Donghyuck didn’t look back, clutching his fists. “So instead you decided to spread rumors about us, our friend group, and you hurt us all just because Mark didn’t like you? You must be crazy. Jisung had to move schools because of you, you got Jaemin kicked off the drama club. You got me and Jeno off the soccer team and Jeno detested you. You scarred us and you think that will make Mark fall in love with you? You are insane and I have no idea why Lucas dated you because you’re beyond disgusting. You’re despicable and I hope you never show up in front of me or my friends again.”

“I’m sorry.”

Donghyuck walked out of the cafe and walked to his dorm. He slowly put away his stuff and crawled under the blankets. It was better this way. Renjun was leaving and it was just better for everyone. He closed his eyes, hugging his blankets. It was no question that Renjun was a menace and he had hurt a very vulnerable part of him which consists of his love for his friends. He was the one who accepted him into their group all for it to backfire with a burning passion. It made Donghyuck feel that he also hurt all his friends as well.

Donghyuck met up with Eric and they had sex, and Donghyuck really thinks that Eric is a sex god. Almost to the level of Mark. The way Eric cared for him after sex and gave him what he needed during sex was just heaven to him. Donghyuck wanted to keep hooking with him again and he never did that with any of his other partners besides Mark. After a week of hooking up, Donghyuck discovered that Eric was a smoker. Donghyuck didn’t particularly like smokers, but he came to really like Eric as a person and Eric was really funny. Donghyuck even thinks he might fall for him.

“I didn’t know that you smoked,” Donghyuck said in surprise as Eric lit up a cigarette and took it in.

Eric shrugged. “I’ve smoked since high school and it’s my getaway from all the school stress you know? I’m not particularly addicted.”

Donghyuck only nodded. “I see. I’ve never really been around smokers.”

Eric looked over. “Hey, that’s alright. Let me know if this is uncomfortable and I’ll smoke when you’re not around.”

Donghyuck got up from the bed and started to wear his clothes. When he was done, he turned over to look at Eric. “I don’t mind you smoking, it’s just not the best for your body you know? I’m not going to tell you to stop because your body is yours.”

“Alright. I’m glad you don’t think of me differently.”

“Hey, can I borrow a jacket?”

Eric nodded and handed him a Gucci jacket. Another thing about Eric was that Eric was spoiled and rich, but Eric didn’t seem like a rich kid. He was more laid back and didn’t care about those stereotypical things. “By the way, I think you’re really cute and I would love it if you want to date sometime? Maybe we can get dinner.”

Donghyuck smiled at that and put on the jacket. He leaned over and pecked Eric on the cheek. “Sure. Text me.”

Basketball season was coming to an end and Mark had invited him to watch the last game. Donghyuck had agreed to go and ultimately dragged Jaemin along with him. Donghyuck missed Mark and really wanted to see him since the last couple of weeks were busy for both of them with tests and exams. Donghyuck also wanted to tell him that he finally has a boyfriend. He told Jaemin and Jeno that he was dating Eric and they both were happy for him. During the whole game, Donghyuck kept looking at Mark and admiring him. Mark definitely gained more muscles and his body was just so defined and Donghyuck can’t help but want to touch them. He misses hooking up with Mark and he highkey did miss his dick. Jaemin caught him staring at Mark many times and all Donghyuck could do was grin. He wasn’t going to deny that Mark wasn’t eye-catching.

The game ended and Donghyuck pulled Mark into a hug. Mark was dangerously sweaty and said that he needed to take a quick shower.

Donghyuck sucked on his lip and he knew it was kinda stupid, but he can’t help it. He turned over to Jaemin. “Hey, I think I’m going to spend time with Mark when he’s done showering. You can head home if you want.”

Jaemin just rolled his eyes and Jaemin knew that was his way of getting rid of him so that he won’t third-wheel their time together. “Sure sure. I was gonna hang out with Yangyang anyways.”

Donghyuck smiled at that. “I’ll see you later.” Donghyuck waited for Mark to finish showering while he talked to some of his teammates. Donghyuck personally doesn’t talk to Mark’s teammates a lot but they’re all very cool and extremely handsome and most of them were already taken. When Mark was finally done, they decided to grab something to eat.

“You’re down for McDonald’s?” Mark asked, swinging his arm over his shoulder as they walked out of the campus.

Donghyuck nodded. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

“So I heard from Yangyang that you’re dating? Why didn’t you tell me?” They had already arrived to Mark’s car and Mark unlocked his car.

“I was going to tell you today. We just haven’t seen each other in awhile and I wanted to tell you when I see your dumb face.”

Mark smiled at him. “That’s alright. You should let me meet him though. I think he sounds cool.”

“When do you want to meet him? We should go to Jacob’s party next week together. You’ll meet Eric then.”

“I’m down.” They ordered McDonald’s and decided to eat it in the car while chatting. Mark told Donghyuck about his classes and how Lucas and him are still trying to choke each other to death and Donghyuck just laughed. Their rivalry was quite a huge thing. Donghyuck told him about his hookups and finally dating Eric.

“So what makes Eric so special?” Mark asked, looking over at him just as he finished his Big Mac. Donghyuck leaned over and wiped off the stain on his lips and licked it off his thumb.

“He’s really funny, sweet, and I like his laugh. He’s also really good at sex.”

“Oh right. You really do need someone to satisfy you as much as possible.”

“Yeah, sure whatever you say. I think Eric is a good person.”

Mark just raised his eyebrows. “You barely know him Hyuck. I don’t want you to get hurt, but I also know you are old enough to take care of yourself. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy.”

Donghyuck finished up his burger and wiped his hands before chugging down some coke. “But I like him. He’s good to me. Anyways, should we get going?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah. You want to come to my place or get dropped off at your place?”

Donghyuck thought about it and he really missed having Mark’s company although they text each other like crazy, but it wouldn’t hurt to spend more time with him. “Your place.”

They ended up watching a movie that had a sex scene with the couple fucking in the kitchen and Donghyuck suddenly got reminded of that time he stepped foot into the kitchen butt naked. As stupid as he was, he shyly turned over to Mark.

“You don’t mind me being naked in your place right? I mean you’ve seen me naked plenty of times-,”

Mark cut him off. “So you’re saying you want to walk around my place naked when you’re in a relationship? You want your best friend to see you barging around his apartment butt ass naked? It would definitely turn me on just saying.”

Donghyuck slapped his arm. “I don’t mind showing myself if it’s with you. You can see me naked as many times as you want.”

Mark looked over at the couple still fucking on screen and turned to look at Donghyuck.

“Usually you only let your boyfriend see that side of you.”

“We already fucked Mark. Multiple times.”

Mark chuckled. “Yeah we did. But I’m not the only one you fucked with. You would be okay with walking around your partner’s place butt naked? Or is it just me?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “No, just you. You’re just different.”

Mark ignored that last part because knowing Donghyuck, he’s probably only saying it because they are best friends. “Right. But okay, then yeah. You’re allowed to.”

Donghyuck looked up at him, leaning close to him. “Mark, can you finger me? You don’t have to put your dick in me, just your fingers.”

Mark’s expression changed and he seemed a little conflicted. Donghyuck knew he was pushing it a little but being with Mark always made a bit more hot and hornier. Which explains why he’s in this situation. “Hyuck-,”

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around him, sitting on his lap. He breathed in Mark’s scent and Mark’s scent was addicting. Everything about Mark made him crazy. “Just thinking about you looking at me butt naked in your apartment turns me on.”

“I-,”

Donghyuck looked up at him. “Don’t you want me too?”

Mark closed his eyes and at that Donghyuck knew Mark was going to give in. “Babe-,”

“Hmm?” He smiled, kissing Mark’s jawline.

“Take off your pants.”

Donghyuck quickly took off his pants and Mark pulled him into a kiss. “Mark, can we do it in the kitchen? I want you to finger me in the kitchen.”

Mark nodded and they made their way into the kitchen and Donghyuck jumped on the counter, spreading his legs. Mark started kissing down his neck and without warning, he plunged two fingers into his opening and Donghyuck moaned, crying out his name. Mark kept fingering him and then added a third finger, scissoring him. Donghyuck enjoyed every second of it. Mark’s fingers were better than any of the other partners he had and longer than Eric’s.

“Mark, please please fuck me.”

Mark looked down at him, arching his brows and he just looked so fucking sexy. “Do you really want to cheat on your boyfriend with your best friend? Do I make you feel so good, even better than Eric that you just want me instead of him hmm? Is that right?”

Donghyuck knew he was mentally not in the right mindset and his body just wanted Mark and nothing else. He nodded, feeling Mark pumping in and out of him and before he knew it, he came, sobbing Mark’s name. He took a couple minutes to relax and when he did, he looked up at Mark, who had a sexy smile on his face. He thinks Mark will be the death of him someday.

“You look pretty like this. So open for me,” Mark leaned into his ear, “so wet for me. You’re a hole to fuck aren’t you? You would let anyone fuck you, you’re such a slut.”

“Mark, please. I miss your dick and I want it again. Please let me have it again. I want it so bad.”

“How bad Hyuck? What would Eric say if he found you begging like this? Would he laugh or would he cry?” Mark trailed his lips down his neck, sucking on a spot right above his collarbone and Donghyuck didn’t stop him, wanting to be marked up. He held onto Mark tighter like Mark was a drug he couldn’t get enough of. When Mark was done, he whispered into his ear. “You want me so bad Hyuck. You will always want me.”

That was when Donghyuck broke down and sobbed, nodding his head, gripping Mark’s biceps. “Yes, yes. Oh my god, fuck me.”

“Shhh, I got you.” Mark unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down. He lifted up Donghyuck’s shirt and threw it on the ground. Donghyuck helped him pull off his shirt and he noticed that Mark had a new tattoo. He could barely get a chance to comprehend or look at it before Mark pulled him closer and pushed into his hole. Donghyuck knew it was wrong to cheat on Eric and as much as he adored and liked Eric, he knew that his body craved for Mark more than anything else. Mark kept fucking into him and Donghyuck couldn’t hold himself up and fell back on the counter, making the angle better for Mark.

“It’s so good. Mark, I love it so much.”

“Yeah? Do you think about me when other guys are fucking you? Do you wish they fucked you like I do?”

Donghyuck sobbed. “Yes, yes!”

Mark kept pounding into him and when he opened his eyes, he could see the kitchen materials and it turned him on even more knowing that they are fucking on the kitchen counter. Just out in the open and Mark’s roommate could walk in any moment and see how fucked he looked. Donghyuck wouldn’t mind that. He closed his eyes just as Mark pounded harder into him and he started cumming. Mark thrusted into him a few more times before releasing his seeds inside him.

Donghyuck took a few deep breaths to catch himself. He looked up at Mark above him and smiled. Mark looked so good when he’s fucked out and god, Donghyuck just thinks everything about him is hot. Donghyuck sat up and pulled him to a kiss.

“I want to keep doing this with you. I want you so much.”

“Hmm?”

Donghyuck breathed in his neck. “Us having sex. I like it so much Mark. It feels so good with you.”

“Better than with Eric?” Marked opened his eyes.

Donghyuck bit his lips and nodded. “Your dick feels so good. I’m 100% sure I’m addicted to it. The feeling it gives me, I like it so much.”

“It’s not hard to tell.”

“We can keep doing this. Eric doesn’t need to know. I feel like I will die if we don’t fuck again.”

“Donghyuck-,”

“Please? I promise I will be good. I want you so much.” Donghyuck pushed himself closer to Mark, hugging him tightly.

Mark didn’t answer him and instead lifted him and walked into his room. Donghyuck rode Mark all night and then passed out on his bed.

To say that Donghyuck was obsessed with Mark’s dick was something, but on the contrary, Mark had told him that he was a good fuck which made Donghyuck laugh and kiss the daylights out of him. The following morning was quite a disaster that Donghyuck didn’t see coming. Donghyuck had wanted to have sex before Mark left to go to work, but Mark refused since he was already dressed up.

“I really can’t. I don’t want to reek of sex when I get to work.”

Donghyuck frowned. “A lot of couples have sex before they go to work. How hard can it be?”

Mark stopped eating and looked at him, confused. “Did you forget that we aren't a couple? We’re friends with benefits, sure, but don’t mistaken that for something else you already have.”

“We don’t have to be a couple to have morning sex, Mark-,”

Mark instantly got up, rubbing his temples. “We’re not having sex, period.”

Donghyuck crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Mark, but didn’t say anything. Mark knew Donghyuck hated it when Mark refuses him especially when it comes to sex.

“Donghyuck, look, to be honest, I’m not really okay with being your side partner when you have a boyfriend. Honestly, I would feel hurt if my own boyfriend was fucking behind my back with his best friend. Sex is always great with you and you know I like having sex, but it would feel a lot better if we decide to become exclusive but I know that actually won’t be a thing because you want to have sex with everyone that has a dick.”

Donghyuck blinked at him. “Exclusive? As in dating exclusively?”

Mark shook his head. “As being the only sex partner.”

Donghyuck froze. It’s not that he didn't want to be exclusive with Mark, it’s just he has a boyfriend already. “I don’t want to break up with Eric at all. I like Eric.”

Mark just stared at him like he had grown two heads. “Well, sure sure Hyuck. Says the one who keeps coming back to me and ultimately cheated on their boyfriend just because they can’t keep their dick in their pants.”

“It’s because you’re a good fuck okay? My body craves for you and I can’t help it. I just want to keep being with you. I thought that was clear.”

“You can’t have it two ways. You gotta pick one. I’m not going to keep fucking you when you’re dating Eric. That’s just not healthy for you and for me.”

Donghyuck frowned, glaring at Mark and he knew that Mark wouldn’t back down from a glaring contest. “You’re calling it quits? You can’t do that.”

Mark just laughed. “Well watch me. We’re done being fuck buddies. I’m still your best friend no doubt about that, but I’m also human and there are things that I don’t want to do anymore. That includes being your side hoe.”

Donghyuck clenched his fist, shaking his head. “But I’m not the only one you sleep and fool around with! We’ve been doing this all semester long while you were fucking Yeri and her squad and I didn’t say anything. You talk about getting laid all the fucking time and I’m sure you slept with people 5 times more than I did. You should be one who doesn’t know how to keep their dick in their pants!”

Mark cocked his head to the side. “Oh right. I was fucking her, her squad, and then fucking you right after. My stamina must be great Hyuck.”

“Well it’s true.”

Mark sighed and looked away. “I really haven’t hooked up with anyone besides you this whole time. Yes, I wanted to hook up with other people but that wasn’t the only thing in my mind. Sex is fun but I don’t just fuck someone because they’re hot. Sex isn’t always my priority and I don’t think it’s something that should define who I am. As much as there are people saying I’m a good fuck doesn’t mean I sleep with anyone that breathes. You just tend to want sex with me all the time which somehow makes me the sex freak. During this whole time, the only other person I kissed was Renjun. Think about that.” Mark got tired and grabbed his bag on the couch. “I’m leaving. You can lock the door on your way out.”

Donghyuck watched Mark leave and took a deep breath. He wanted to reach out to kiss him and hug him. It felt so natural to them but Mark didn’t want that anymore. They were both clearly upset with each other and he just didn’t know why Mark had a change in personality compared to last night.

“You’re saying that Mark dumped you?”

Donghyuck scowled, slamming his laptop shut. “He doesn’t want to fuck anymore and I didn’t even get a say in it. It’s not fair.”

Yangyang shrugged. “It sounds okay to me.”

“I know that it’s not cool to fuck around with him when I’m dating Eric but I thought it would be something between us. We function like that and I don’t mind doing it with him without Eric knowing.”

Yangyang threw a pillow in his face. “Are you stupid or something? You make everything about you and you don’t care about how Mark or Eric feels about all this. Do you like Mark?”

Donghyuck nodded. “I do. He’s my best friend-,”

Yangyang shook his head, flicking his forehead. “No, not as your best friend but as your boyfriend. Do you think about him when you’re kissing your other partners? Do you love him the way you want him?”

Donghyuck was silent for what felt like minutes. “My feelings for Mark isn’t something I really thought about. It’s become a habit to just love your best friend the way they are. I like Mark for being him and I’ve always liked him.”

“How about as your boyfriend?”

Donghyuck threw his body on his bed. He thought about Mark taking him out to dates, holding his hands, having fun conversations, kissing, fucking, and doing what all the couples do. It feels like they've been dating the whole time.

“I feel like we’ve been dating this whole time without acknowledging it.”

Yangyang smiled. “Exactly and that is why you’re heartbroken. You don’t want it to end.”

“I thought I just wanted his dick. I wanted his body, but I just think I will miss it more if we don’t kiss or do anything together anymore. I think I will go crazy. It’s like Mark makes me want him. I will always fucking want him no matter what. I can’t stop wanting him, it’s insanely sickening.”

“You're in love with him that's why.”

Donghyuck rolled on his stomach and frowned. “I don’t want to think about it right now. I think it’s best that we take a break from each other. We both need this anyways.”

Yangyang went over and patted his back. “Mark loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you and I know you would do the same.”

Donghyuck spent a lot of his time studying and doing assignments because the semester was ending real quick. Jaemin has a lot on his shoulders with the Student Council and with exams coming up and Donghyuck barely saw him anymore although life just felt a lot better when Renjun wasn't there and popping up in every corner of his life. Donghyuck kinda felt alone without Jaemin but Yangyang was there when he needed him. He knows Jaemin is still heartbroken about Jeno and he wishes Jaemin would open up to him more instead of hiding it. He really misses Jaemin and his attitude.

It wasn’t until the party on Saturday that everything broke loose. Donghyuck and Eric went together and that was when he saw Mark again.

Mark greeted him like everything was fine and that they didn’t have a fight. Mark smiled and looked at Eric. “Hey, I’m Mark. Donghyuck’s best friend.”

Eric shook his hand. “Wow, I get to meet the infamous Mark Lee that Donghyuck talks about a lot. Nice to meet you.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and pulled Eric closer to him so that they could walk outside to the pool area, ignoring Mark. Donghyuck knows that he was being bitter towards Mark because he really is that upset over him. Donghyuck tried to engage Eric in more conversations when they were in the pool area. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Mark flirting with some girls and his hands reached down to touch her ass and that was when he looked away. Mark was popular and everyone had a crush on him. Many people would be down to fuck with him and Donghyuck is sure Mark wouldn’t mind that.

There were a lot of people in the pool area so Donghyuck and Eric stayed by the corner while drinking their cocktail. Mark walked into the pool area with the same girl and started making out with her. They eventually went into the pool and Donghyuck wouldn’t be surprised to see them fucking. Donghyuck never cared about Mark fucking with other people, but seeing Mark do it in front of him made his blood boil. He really wanted to punch something.

Eric can sense his distress and looked over at him. “Babe, you okay?”

Donghyuck sucked in his lips, tearing his eyes away from Mark. “I’m excellent. Let’s go.”

The party ended up with him and Eric fucking in one of the bedrooms and Donghyuck couldn’t help but moan out Mark’s name when he rode Eric in bliss. He just can’t stop thinking about Mark no matter how much he tried and he felt like he was losing himself.

“Mark, Mark, if feels so good-,”

Eric immediately stopped him, holding onto his hips, keeping him in place. Donghyuck groaned and looked at Eric. “Please, I want-,”

“Did you just moan someone else's name while you’re on my dick?” Eric raised his eyebrows at him in disbelief.

Donghyuck eyes widen. “I didn’t-,”

Eric shook his head, but Donghyuck can tell that he seemed hurt and confused even. “Donghyuck, why did you do that? Do you imagine him fucking you or something?”

Donghyuck looked down at his thighs. “It’s nothing Eric. Can we just continue? Please?”

Eric pushed him off, his dick sliding out. Donghyuck internally groaned. This was not how he wanted his night to go. He needed Eric to fuck him. “I know you fucked with Mark because you told me you both were fuck buddies, but don’t tell me that you still fucked with him while you were with me. If you did, we have a problem.”

Donghyuck looked at Eric, his eyes, his shoulders, and his blonde hair. The way he even talked was so similar to Mark that Donghyuck really thinks there is something wrong with his brain. He likely thinks seeing a therapist will be a good option at the moment. Donghyuck knew he was probably attracted to Eric because he was so much like Mark, the way he laughed, his golden eyes, his smile, the way he carried himself, and Eric was an extremely good partner who let him do whatever he wanted without questions asked and never judged him. They had good conversations and Eric made him feel safe and happy. Of course Mark and Eric were different people who did different things with their life and they were two separate people who made Donghyuck feel loved and utterly vulnerable with every inch of his body. At the same time, Donghyuck found himself falling for someone who was a different version of Mark and it fucking scared him. Donghyuck found himself shaking and he couldn’t even comprehend his own feelings at the moment.

“Are you okay?” Eric was by his side, rubbing his back like Mark would always do when he cried.

“I’m sorry Eric. I admit I did cheat on you with Mark. I don’t think we should keep seeing each other,” Donghyuck said, his eyes teary. “I don’t deserve you or do I deserve Mark. I’m so sorry. I ruined it.”

Eric pulled him into his chest. “You deserve the world, whether you see it or not. No one is perfect. Everyone fucks up.” Eric was just so sweet and Donghyuck really felt like shit. 

Eric helped him get dressed up and dropped him off at his dorm. Donghyuck looked over at him, still sad and miserable. He leaned over and pressed a soft on Eric’s lips. “I’ll see you around Eric.” With that, Donghyuck opened the door and walked out. Yangyang found him crying when he opened the door and Yangyang immediately hugged him. He was happy that Yangyang never liked parties and he’s glad Yangyang is the one person he could lean on right now.

“You’re such a baby.”

“I am,” Donghyuck cried. “I hate myself.”

Yangyang smoothed his back, keeping silent for a moment. When Donghyuck calmed down, he finally looked up.

“I broke up with Eric.”

“Why?”

“It just felt right you know? I did like him but it was because he reminded me of Mark, as odd as that stupidly sounds. I fell for his laugh and his smile that reminded me of Mark and it was a big revelation for me. I couldn’t keep holding onto Eric when I love Mark. I cheated on Eric without ever caring about his feelings.”

Yangyang smiled at him. “I’m proud of you for figuring out that you love Mark. You and Eric were cute, but I get that Eric isn’t the one that you love. Hyuck, you should tell Mark.”

Donghyuck nodded at him. “I’m going to tell Mark how I feel tomorrow.”

The next day was when Jeno made a surprise appearance to his dorm early in the morning and Yangyang looked like he had never seen Jeno before in his life when they both had met a couple of times previously. Jeno said that he wanted to invite them to volunteer for an event at the kids hospital. Yangyang and Donghyuck looked at each other before staring at Jeno.

“Kids? You gotta be kidding me.”

“It’s an event my hospital put up and it would mean a lot to me if you guys volunteer. These kids are so much fun, but some of them are struggling and probably won’t live long and I want to ask my college friends to do this and help me out. This is the only time we get to hang out and I feel like I don’t have people to vibe with me and I feel like I don't have anyone who is interested in my passion enough to agree to do this.”

Donghyuck sighed. Jeno was right and Donghyuck wanted to spend time with him more and it is a good idea to agree to do this. “Did you ask Jaemin yet?”

Jeno nodded. “He’s doing it.”

“We’ll do it too I guess. I know what this all means to you,” Donghyuck said, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s shoulder, going for a hug. “Thanks for asking.”

“I’ll ask Hendery if he wants to do it too,” Yangyang said with a smile.

Jeno nodded and looked at Hyuck. “You should also ask Mark, I haven’t seen him in forever.”

Donghyuck bit his lips. “I can try.”

“Thanks,” Jeno kissed his cheek and left the dorm.

“He seems happier for some reason,” Yangyang said, still looking at the door. “I used to see him stressing out about his classes and work.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.”

Donghyuck made it a mission to go to Mark’s apartment since it was Sunday. Usually, Mark had work on Sunday afternoon. Donghyuck made his way to Mark’s apartment and used the spear key that he had stolen from Mark when he first moved in with Johnny.

Donghyuck found Mark and his one night stand naked in bed and rolled his eyes. He quickly decided to make some scrambled eggs and waffles for Mark since he knows that Mark loves those things. About 20 minutes later, the girl walked out of the room.

“Uh, Mark who’s this?”

“My roommate must be home already,” Mark said, coming out the room to see Donghyuck in his kitchen. He blinked for a second. “Oh, I take that back. It’s just someone who’s obsessed with me.”

At that, Donghyuck arched his brows, giving him a deadpan stare. “I guess I'll throw your breakfast down the trash.”

Mark rolled his eyes and told the girl to leave. The girl nodded at him and opened the door and slipped out. She was really pretty and anyone can see that.  
Mark walked closer to him, with his boxers on and Donghyuck can clearly see the tattoo on him. He instantly knew what it was and it looked so good on him and Donghyuck just wanted to kiss it. “So what are you doing here? Last night you ignored me like I was the plague.”

Donghyuck sighed and sat down on the chair, pushing the food towards him. “I was bitter and upset at you, but you had your reasons for it which I understand. Anyway, I broke up with Eric.”

Mark was in the middle of shoving eggs into his mouth. “Why? He seemed like a cool guy. Heard from Jacob that he thinks me and Eric are similar although I have never met him before. Like Eric doesn’t play basketball does he?”

“Eric played back in high school but he broke his arm once and decided not to play in college. He’s also a com science major like you.”

“So why did you guys break up?” Mark asked, slightly leaning closer to him. “That is quite interesting.”

Donghyuck looked at him and he could see the teasing in his eyes. It was like Mark already knew the reason and wanted him to say it out loud.

“Do I have to say it?”

Mark just shrugged, turning to look down at him with sparkling eyes. “Nah, I can say it for you. You are in love with me that’s why.”

“Wow, that’s a bold way to say it.”

Mark just laughed and Donghyuck can’t help but laugh too. Mark was right, he was really in love with Mark and didn’t know why it took him so long to realize it. “You really are in love with me. You love me too much and I won’t say that I hate it. It’s cute watching yourself get fucked by other guys knowing that you’re just too stupid to realize that they’re not me.”

Donghyuck pulled him down by wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “I was stupid. I was sleeping around when I knew that I wanted you more than anything. I love you so much. It’s not about wanting your dick because I realized that I wanted you in so many ways and it pained me thinking about us not kissing, not holding hands, not being together. I wanted to do everything with you and I hated the fact that we wouldn’t be able to do it again. I don’t care about getting fucked by those guys anymore when I have you.”

Mark caressed his cheeks, leaning to kiss them. “I’m everything you want?”

Donghyuck nodded. “Yes, I want you so so much.”

Mark closed his eyes and held onto his waist. “Have you ever thought about I feel? Every time we fuck, it’s like you wanted my dick to satisfy you. I would give you that because fucking you is amazing and I purely enjoy sex the way it is. My feelings for you will never change and I want you to be happy. These past months have been hard for me, but seeing you so full of bliss and shine made me thrilled. Whether you were with me or someone else, my love is the same for you. I think it’s impossible not to love you.”

Donghyuck smiled and tucked his head under Mark’s chin. “You love me so much.”

“I do.”

Donghyuck was proud to say that he was finally dating Mark for real and they even posted it on Instagram. They still fuck like bunnies and Donghyuck wouldn’t have it any other way. Mark made him happy and Donghyuck enjoyed everything they have. They still bicker and fight and their relationship felt like it has always been the same when they were younger, except this time, they’re a couple. Donghyuck finally got Mark to agree to fuck him in the car since Donghyuck had begged about it for days. Mark said they could do it after his night class so Donghyuck waited for him to finish class. Donghyuck kept thinking about it all day and he just couldn’t wait for it to happen.

Mark just laughed when he saw Donghyuck eagerly waiting for him when he finally walked out. Donghyuck took his hands and together they walked off-campus.

“Are you really that excited for this? We fuck so many times yet you can’t enough of my dick?”

Donghyuck slapped his arm. “Shut up.”

They made it to the car and Mark threw Donghyuck in the backseat, kissing his neck and marking him up. He slowly pulled Donghyuck’s sweatpants to reveal that Donghyuck was wearing a thong. Mark’s eyes lit up and Mark will probably ask him where he got it later. “You really got all ready and cute for me huh?”

Donghyuck just grinned. “Yeah, who else for?”

“Well, you could be fucking other guys while you’re with me.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “Never. How could I when you’re all I need?” Mark moved the thong to the side and started fingering him, hard and fast. Donghyuck could barely catch his breath, his mind just full of Mark and Mark only. Mark leaned down and attached his lips to Donghyuck’s hole, licking and pushing his tongue inside. Mark only ate him out a handful of times because Donghyuck came way too fast. Mark kept eating him out and Donghyuck pulled at Mark's hair, pushing him deeper into his hole. It took a few more minutes of Mark tongue fucking him until he came.

Mark pulled back, taking off his jeans and boxers. Mark helped Donghyuck get rid of the thong and lined him up against his rim and slowly kissed him. Donghyuck only had a few seconds to breathe. “You ready?”

Donghyuck looked up at the ceiling of the car and nodded and Mark finally pushed in. Mark fucked him hard and fast and Donghyuck loved every moment of it. Donghyuck scraped his nails onto Mark’s shoulder each time Mark thrusted hard.

“How can you let other people fuck your pretty hole huh? You’re such a slut. You will open your legs to anyone right?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “No, only you. God, you feel so good. I can die like this.”

“You fuck with other people thinking they’re me. You moan out my name while they fuck you right? You wish that they could fuck you like I do.”

Donghyuck sobbed and nodded. “Y-yes.” It was true that he did moan Mark’s name with his one night stands and once with Eric and now he doesn’t feel ashamed about that.

Mark drilled him so hard and Donghyuck was shaking, and before he knew it, he cummed so hard. Mark didn’t stop and kept fucking him. “I could just breed you right now. You would love that right? You would love to raise my kids right? You would do anything for me.”

Donghyuck moaned, holding onto Mark tighter. Mark was such a dirty talker and Donghyuck didn't even know how to even deal it with. “Please. Do it.”

A few more thrusts and Mark came inside him. They both took deep breaths before Donghyuck smiled, sitting up and kissing Mark. Mark kissed him back just as passionately.

“I love you so much.”

“Me too. Me too Hyuck.”

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around him and smiled, waiting for his heart to calm down. Mark started pressing small kisses on his cheek and he smiled. “What’s up with your new tattoo?”

Mark pulled back and looked at his own tattoo. “Oh I was going to tell you about it, but I guess it slipped my mind.”

“You tattooed the Ursa Minor on your body? The fucking constellation of my moles?”

Mark just laughed. “Lucas and I got it together. It was part of another dare and we had to tattoo something that mattered to us. I could have tattooed anything, but I just decided that it was you. You matter to me a lot.”

Donghyuck didn’t think he could love anyone as much as he loved Mark. He pulled Mark down for a hard kiss. “Oh my god, please just marry me.”

The day of the volunteer event was when Mark and Jeno finally met after a couple of months of not seeing each other. Yangyang and Hendery arrived a little later and it was really good to see Jeno interact with everyone again. Donghyuck watched Mark talk to some of the little kids and one of them took a strong liking to him.

“Mark really does get along with kids.”

Donghyuck grinned. “He does, doesn't he? It’s so cute.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Renjun coming closer and he almost thought he was hallucinating.

“What is Renjun doing here?” Donghyuck grimaced, crossing his arms like life just couldn't be any worse than this. The event hadn't even started and Donghyuck was already in a bad mood.

“I invited him.”

Donghyuck blinked at him, far too upset to comprehend the meaning of his words. “What does that even mean?”

Renjun walked over to them and greeted Donghyuck. “Hey, nice seeing you here.”

“I thought you were in China what the fuck.”

“I flew back to get more of my stuff since the semester hasn’t started.”

“I thought I told you to stay away from my friends. Why the fuck are you here?” Donghyuck turned to look at Jeno. “Explain to me why hell is standing in front of us.”

Jeno sighed, looking over at his friend. “Before Renjun left, he sought me out and apologized. We had a long conversation and to be honest, I really hated him and didn’t want to talk to him and trust me, I feel you. After some time, I gave up and listened. He really is sorry and I do think that it’s been a while since it happened and I just figured that it was time to look past that and move on. Renjun,” Jeno glanced over at him. “He really tried to get me to understand that he regrets what he did and wanted to be a better person. He also talked to Jaemin which explains why Jaemin was kind of dodging you.”

“I thought Jaemin was busy with Student Council stuff.” He definitely needs to have a long chat with Jaemin when he sees him.

“Donghyuck, I’ll go on my knees and give you a very long apology if I have to,” Renjun said. “I really was a fool and I hurt everyone. I know that it was unacceptable, but after a long time, Mark kinda helped me with this and I knew I didn’t want to be that person to anyone. That night you saw us, Mark kinda berated me and we talked and talked. I wanted a new start and I just hope that you would forgive me.”

Donghyuck stared at Renjun for a long time, he felt like he just couldn’t escape Renjun how much he tried. “What I didn’t understand was why you never changed before Mark talked to you. You knew you were an asshole, but it took a few conversations with my boyfriend to get your head out of the dirt. It really ticks me off. Renjun, I don’t like you and I don’t think I ever can. I don’t think I can accept your apology.”

Renjun looked at him, eyes crestfallen. “Let’s start over. Let’s try it again. I promise I won’t ever repeat what I did in the past.” He put his hand out. “Hi, I’m Renjun.”

Donghyuck looked at his hand and after a few stares from Jeno, he finally shook Renjun’s hand. If Jeno could forgive Renjun, he might as well try to no matter how hard it can be.

“I’m Donghyuck.”

The event was starting soon and Donghyuck didn’t see Jaemin yet. He was about to call him when he saw him walking in with Chenle, Jisung, and a girl Donghyuck swore he saw before. Jaemin walked up to them and gave them a hug.

“Sorry for being late. I had to pick up these three. By the way, this is my girlfriend, Minjeong, or you can call her Winter.”

Donghyuck's mouth formed a smile and he looked over at Jeno, who also smiled. He was happy about Jaemin finding someone he can move on with and he hopes Jeno does the same. Mark leaned down to kiss his head just before they were called in for the event.

“So Mark, did you fuck your partners wishing they were me?” Donghyuck asked one day when they were walking back from class together, hand in hand.

Mark turned over to look at him. “All the time Hyuck. What did you think?”

Donghyuck sucked in his lip, his body warming up at the thought. “Okay, that is really hot. What the actual fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I wrote this with a close friend in mind, nicky, who wanted a friends with benefits au but she had ultimately passed away.  
> P.S I would love to write a version of this from Mark's point of view because Mark is just a gem. I made yanghyuck as roommates just to please my friend but I really like how they came out. This might have more parts I don't really know. forgot to mention that this is my first time writing smut 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
